


Clumsy Cupid

by ChompJames



Series: Holiday Curse [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Casual Injury, Clumsy Waverly, F/F, Saint Nicole, Wayhaught - Freeform, valentines day, wayhaughtweek, whw2020, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChompJames/pseuds/ChompJames
Summary: Nicole had planned the perfect Valentines Day getaway for Waverly. Those first date jitters and all those mishaps around Christmas, all a thing in the past, right?
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp
Series: Holiday Curse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633618
Comments: 24
Kudos: 140





	Clumsy Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read Christmas Blunderland yet, I’d give that a read first!

💘💘💘💘💘💘

_February 12th_  
  
Waverly watched on in awe as Nicole rappelled down the wall. She swore she would never get tired of watching such a magnificent sight. Muscle definition glistening with sweat? There was only one other sight of Nicole glistening in sweat she would prefer but damn if this wasn’t a extremely close second.

Officially dating now for fifty two days, yes she kept track with a pink heart she drew in her planner, and having been on quite a few dates, Waverly was ecstatic to learn her clumsiness on their first date was a one time incident. Save for New Years Eve when she kissed Nicole a little too roughly and busted up her already broken nose a bit more.

Whatever. 

Since then things had been going good. Better than good actually, things were smoother than her legs before a stay the night kind of date. Nicole had joked that maybe it was just a holiday tradition. Waverly sure hoped not at least since Valentines Day was in just two short days. She still wasn’t sure what Nicole had planned for them.

Waverly had learned a few new things about herself while dating Nicole. One of the biggest ones was that she didn’t actually have a obsessive  _need_ to plan. When you’re dating someone who actually cares and puts effort into making plans for the both of you, which is usually the total opposite of what you’re used to, it can open your eyes to a lot of things. She had always felt like she needed to plan everything down to the last second, or else the date was just never going to happen. 

Not with Nicole though. Nicole took charge, in more ways than one, and Waverly loved it. When you’re always the one planning things, you’re never the one getting planned for. Waverly found that she quite actually liked having plans made for her. 

Not that she didn’t spoil Nicole as well though. Waverly did still like to plan things. Much like their first date Nicole had taken charge and decided she would be planning their first Valentine’s Day together. It was exceptionally romantic how Nicole had asked her to be her  _valentine_. 

Nicole had designed a custom made jigsaw puzzle, made up of miniature pictures of them, spelling out ‘Will You Be My Valentine.’ 

It wasn’t until they had completed it together did the words make sense. Waverly wasn’t sure what she did to deserve Nicole but she was sure glad she did it. 

A slight nudge to her hip drags Waverly out of her daydream. “Whatcha’ thinking about Waves?”

_You_.  Waverly thought.

“You” Waverly sighed dreamily.

Ah nuts. Chastising herself for being such a love struck sap. Thankful that Nicole loved how affectionate and adoring Waverly was towards her. She was sure anyone else might think she was a little crazy. 

Nicole laughed and Waverly felt her throat dry up as Nicole lifted the bottom of her shirt up showing off the slight ab definition, _thank you yoga,_ as she wiped the beads of sweat off of her forehead. “What about me?” 

Snapping out of her lust filled daze and sheepishly meeting Nicole’s knowing eyes, if the smirk was at all telling anyways. “Just about how you asked me to be your Valentine. I’m a sap I know.”

“That was quite romantic of me.” Nicole teased. “I’m lucky to have someone appreciate it as much as you do.” 

If anything Waverly felt as if she were the lucky one. Nicole was the total package. There had never been anyone who put her wants and needs first. Nicole did that and much more.

It was after hours at ‘Extremely Haught Indoor Rock Climbing’ and Waverly couldn’t help but feel appreciative that Nicole stayed later than usual just for her. Her college courses making it near impossible most days for her to get to Nicole’s climbing gym during normal operating hours. 

If anything Nicole was more than happy and willing to stay after hours for Waverly. Nicole had made it clear how much it meant to her that Waverly took a interest in her work and her favorite hobby. Rock climbing was Nicole’s passion and Waverly could see the pride emitting off of her whenever she talked about it or gave lessons. 

On the plus side they always ended their after hours session with a yoga lesson. Sometimes it was just a relaxing meditation style and sometimes it was a real yoga workout. Waverly had brushed Nicole off at first when she seemed to take a interest in it. 

It wasn’t that Waverly thought Nicole was feigning the interest in it but that maybe yoga wouldn’t be as thrilling to Nicole as rock climbing was. However after Nicole reminded Waverly of all the touching it required to make sure Nicole was in the right position, Waverly agreed quickly. 

At least three days a week this is where you would find the two of them. Locked away in the gym. Depending on the time they would either be rock climbing, doing yoga, or taking a long hot shower in the changing room with Nicole reminding Waverly that a communal gym shower was probably not the most sanitary place to ‘bang one out’ as Waverly had pleaded one night. 

Luckily Nicole’s office had a comfortable and roomy couch. Which is where Waverly was hoping to have the redhead soon. Since moving back into the homestead with Wynonna two weeks ago, thanks to a drunk idiot trying to force his way into Waverly’s apartment above Shorty’s one night, it was hard getting  _intimate_ when Wynonna constantly stole Nicole’s attention the moment they walked through the door. 

It was nice though, except when Waverly felt like she needed to be touched or she’d combust, that Wynonna got along so well with Nicole. Even if sometimes she was the butt of the joke, their Christmas date and all the injuries Nicole withstood because of her. 

Which Waverly was totally over by the way. She wouldn’t blush or stutter or get embarrassed if you brought up the fact she poked Nicole in the eye with a stick. Not at all. Her cheeks never got a pinkish tinge to them and she never wanted to run out of the room and scream. Not her. No sir.

Half an hour later fully clean and painfully aroused. Waverly forcefully took Nicole by the hand hoping to head to that comfortable couch. Not expecting to be jerked backwards though, Waverly huffs as she turns around to a smiling Nicole. “Not tonight babe. Got plans to meet Wynonna at Shorty’s in a few minutes. It’s about my secret Valentines plans.”

Rolling her eyes and pouting to the best of her ability Waverly runs her fingers up Nicole’s arms slowly. “You’d rather hang out with my sister than let me show you how much I appreciate you?”

Waverly could see the shiver that ran through Nicole along with the small whimper that left her mouth. Hoping to break her resolve Waverly takes a clumsy step forward smashing Nicole’s only sock protected toes with her heavy snow boots. 

_> crunch<_

Waverly was sure the sound of her boots flattening out Nicole’s innocent toes was much worse than the action. Until she looked up at Nicole’s face screwed up in pain with her cheeks filled with air, she kinda looked like a cute hamster who was storing food, and she realized that  _crunch_ was probably pretty painful.

As Nicole slowly exhaled through her mouth Waverly took a few slow steps backwards with a bashful smile. “Oops. Sorry sweetie pie. Can I take a look?”

Nodding Nicole limped towards a chair. Allowing Waverly to  _carefully_ remove her sock and elevate it before inspecting it. 

_Fudge nuggets._

Most definitely broken. Index and middle toe were already swelling and bruising. “You going to break my toes every time I turn you down?”

At least Nicole was joking about the situation, that was a plus at the very least. Dropping her head softly on Nicole’s thigh she mumbles into the jean clad skin.

Feeling Nicole chuckle Waverly chances a look up. That gorgeous smile and dazzling dimples staring right back at her. 

“What did you whisper to my thigh?” Nicole asked.

Waverly sighed as she stood up. “I said I didn’t mean to break your toes.” 

“No worries cutie.” Nicole said. “Can you grab my first aid kit? I’ll just tape them. Not the first time and won’t be the last time I break a toe.” 

How Nicole could be so nonchalant about broken bones Waverly would never understand but she quickly crossed the room to grab the kit. Watching as Nicole taped the two swollen toes before carefully putting her sock back on. 

Bashfully Waverly handed Nicole her boots, feeling bad when Nicole grimaces as she squeezes her foot in. At least the limping wasn’t terrible Waverly noticed as they walked hand in hand out of the gym. 

With a promise to ice her toes when she got to Shorty’s and even more at home, Waverly let Nicole walk her to her car before leaving her with a much too short kiss for her liking. 

💘💘💘💘💘

Curled up on the couch with a cup of soothing mint tea wrapped in her hands, Waverly was surprised when Wynonna burst through the door. It was barely two hours ago that Nicole had left her in the parking lot to meet her sister. 

Setting her cup down carefully on the end table Waverly eyes her sister suspiciously. “That was quick.”

Wynonna shrugged as she fell backwards onto the couch, nearly crushing her in the process. “Just had to work out a few details with Haught Limp.” 

Waverly grumbled at the nickname. “It’s not funny!”

Wynonna tilted her head enough to look into Waverly’s eyes. “It absolutely is. Your Christmas disasters are starting all over again.”

That was just ridiculous. Stupid even. One tiny miscalculated step of her feet was all that it was. Nothing more.

Shoving Wynonna’s head out of her way Waverly reaches for her cup of tea slightly annoyed at how fast it cooled down. 

“It was a accident.” Waverly muttered before taking a sip. “It wasn’t some outlandish thing like at Christmas. This was normal stepping on someone’s toes kind of accident.”

It had to be.

Waverly plastered a fake smile on her face when the high pitched cackle laugh escaped Wynonna’s throat. When that particular laugh was aimed at anyone else Waverly thought it was a great laugh. However at the moment since it was directed at her, Waverly was starting to think it was a extremely ugly sounding laugh. How can someone even cackle like that without hurting their throat?

“Christmas, New Years Eve....Valentines. Baby girl I think maybe you’re just cursed on Holidays.” Wynonna continued cackling. “Are you sure there’s not an ex out there with a voodoo doll of you?”

Furrowing her eyebrows as she indulged the thought for a moment, Waverly threw away the practicality of it just to have it be someone else’s doing and not her own. 

Champ was extremely mad about their break up. Then again he was ridiculously stupid and probably had no idea what a voodoo doll even was. 

Beth Gardener had always been obsessed with her. She was truly a weird woman. Also a terrible kisser. Honestly it wouldn’t surprise her if Beth had a doll made out of her hair. She could have easily cleaned out Waverly’s hairbrush the night they stayed above the bar together. Nothing but a few kisses between them before Waverly got sick of kissing hard strained lips and sent Beth to the couch. 

_Snap out of it, idiot._

“Christmas was just first date jitters and nothing even bad happened on New Years.” Waverly snapped. “Just knocked into her broken nose a bit. It barely even bled.”

Wynonna shrugged her shoulders before getting off of the couch. “You better hope so for Nicole’s sake. I tried talking her out of some of her Valentine’s Day surprises but she insisted.” 

Excitement and doubt filled Waverly at once. She wanted more than anything to have a amazing first Valentines Day with her girlfriend but at the same time she didn’t want another holiday to be full of disasters. 

Shooting off of the couch and grabbing her sister by the shoulders. Waverly stands tall trying to not feel the height difference. “Give me a hint. Please? Pretty pleaseeee!?”

Wynonna was good at a lot of things. She never broadcasted it or even acknowledged the things she was good at, however,  _the look_ was something Wynonna was  **the best** at. 

It was a great look really. Directed at you it was very intimidating. Slightly faltering at her tall stance Waverly quickly looks away from her sisters  _look_. 

Which was exactly what Wynonna was waiting for. “Not a chance kiddo. I may break windows and hearts but I don’t break promises. Especially not to Naughty Haught.” Wynonna lectures with a wink. 

_Naughty Haughty?!_

“Don’t call her that!” Waverly pouted. “It’s gross. Especially when you wink when you say it.”

Wynonna quirked her eyebrows up. “Jealously doesn’t look good on you baby girl. Why don’t you go meditate and try to shake the bad juju you have.” 

Sometimes she loathed her sister. Except she didn’t actually. Damn if Wynonna didn’t get under her skin though. 

Valentine’s Day was soon. She would prove that she didn’t have a holiday curse. Even if her anxiety and doubts were now slowly eating away at her like acid. 

💘💘💘💘💘

_February 13th_

Nicole felt the throbbing of her broken toes as she reached the top of the wall. Looking down to her client as she proceeded to guide him to his next hold. 

Even with icing it all night and this morning the swelling was  _almost_ unbearable. She should have heeded her employees advice and not took on any clients today but when someone wanted to learn about rock climbing she just couldn’t help herself. 

Only thing getting her to push through the pain was knowing she was starting her Valentines getaway tonight. Knowing how surprised and excited Waverly would be. Also, the painkillers she had leftover from her trip to the doctor from Christmas, were also very helpful. 

“That was a lot easier than I thought it would be.” Carl said with a heavy breath. 

Nicole laughed as she yelled down to her teamto allow them to rappel down. Side by side they slowly descended the novice wall. It wasn’t until she felt her feet hit the ground did the pain resurface ten fold. 

Definitely should have listened to everyone else. “You did great Carl. You’ve got a natural knack to it. We’d love to have you back!” 

Nicole limped away to her office after getting the harness off. Sitting quickly on her couch and shoving her shoes and socks off her feet. 

Once slender pale toes are now a ugly shade of violet and majorly swollen. Just a regular accident though, honestly, it could have happened to anyone at anytime. 

If she wasn’t whisking Waverly off to a woodland secluded cabin in the next hour she would indulge in another painkiller. That would make it awfully risky to drive though. 

The sound of her door creaking open had Nicole scrambling to put her socks back on.

“Oh baby. Your toes look really bad.” Waverly squeaked.

Operation hide toes: failed.

With her best dimpled smile and charm, completely hiding the grimace of pain, Nicole slid her sock on carefully before slowly shoving her foot back in her shoe. “I’m alright babe. Promise.”

The sigh was laced with sorrow and Nicole made an extra effort not to limp as she walked to her girlfriend. “No feeling sorry. Just a little painful. Besides I happen to be kidnapping youright this second for the next couple of days.”

Those beautiful hazel eyes opened widely and sparkled in the way Nicole was surely falling in love with. Nicole knew for a fact the brows would crease and forehead would wrinkle in confusion soon though.

“Shoot. I don’t have anything packed though. That’ll take me at least an hour.” Waverly said.

Softly chuckling Nicole kissed the adorable forehead wrinkles away. “Which is why Wynonna has already packed a bag for you and dropped it off earlier.”

When she could feel Waverly about to question whether or not Wynonna had actually packed anything useful for her Nicole tucked Waverly into her for a hug before she interrupted. “I checked the bag. I wasn’t going to let her leave until I made sure there was more than useless condoms and underwear.”

Nicole rested her chin atop Waverly’s head as she continued. “Although the strap on she packed was a nice surprise.”

Nicole wasn’t prepared for the squeak or the way Waverly’s head had shot up. All Nicole knew right now was the taste of copper filling her mouth and that she was uncertain whether or not her tongue was bitten in half now.

“ _Shit_.”

Waverly had already jumped out of her arms as Nicole shouted out. Tiny pools of blood and saliva hitting the floor as she whispered various curse words to herself. Eyes tightly shut as she tried to swallow the watery copper taste in her mouth. Moving her tongue across her teeth praying that she didn’t bite the tip off.

It wasn’t until Nicole heard Waverly whine did she open her watery eyes. She wasn’t crying though, eyes watered with pain sometimes, ya know?

“Valentines is officially canceled. It’s happening all over again.” Waverly gasped as she started to pace.

Allowing herself the time to graciously spit the mouthful of water and spit into her trash can, Nicole takes a deep breath. “No no. Just relax. I’m fine. Just bit my tongue is all. It’s fine.”

Nicole knew a pacing Waverly was a anxious Waverly. Confirming her fears that Wynonna had probably gone home last night and rattled Waverly with the ‘Holiday Curse’ she had thought up. Wynonna was a ass sometimes, a funny one other times, but a ass all the same.

“Nope. I’m cursed. We should be miles away from each other on holidays. Different countries even.” Waverly rambled. 

Even with two broken toes and a throbbing tongue, both accidentally caused by the small brunette, Nicole couldn’t help the enormous smile at the ridiculousness that was her girlfriend. 

“Hey. C’mere.” Nicole asked. “Please?”

Nicole watched as Waverly cautiously made her way back over. Stopping in front of her but still about five feet away. “Closer please?”

Waverly took a gentle step forward and Nicole chuckled. Waverly was clearly embarrassed if the blush on her cheeks were a indication. “Baby. Get your cute little ass into my arms.”

At that Waverly let out a cute little giggle before crashing into her arms. A little recklessly but Nicole held steady as Waverly burrowed her head into her neck.

“I’m sorry. I think I’m just anxious. Wynonna came home and made fun of me breaking your toes and just kept going on about voodoo dolls and curses and I’m just flustered I guess.” Waverly admitted softly as she took a small step back.

It took every ounce of self control to not cry out in pain, not change the look on her face, as she realized Waverly was standing on her broken toes. Instead she quickly wrapped Waverly into her arms and thrust her forward. Exhaling violently at the sharp throbbing in her toes as it climbed its way up her leg. 

She knew she was making the ugliest faces behind Waverly’s back but it was better than letting Waverly know she had  _once again_ injured her. Although it wasa previous injury so it shouldn’t count, right? 

There was absolutely no way she would be able to drive for the next hour and a half. Stupid broken toes being on her right foot and all. Which was extremely inconvenient as she wanted to whisk Waverly away, not have Waverly drive to her own surprise. 

“There’s no curse or voodoo dolls. Wynonna is just being Wynonna. We should head out though. It’s getting dark and we have a early day tomorrow.” Nicole sighed giving Waverly a firm squeeze. 

Finally parted and in the parking lot is when Nicole sorrowfully asks Waverly if she minds driving them. Her black truck was exceptionally larger than Waverly’s Jeep but Nicole knew Waverly would be able to handle it. She was just disappointed that she couldn’t drive them. It felt like she was letting Waverly down in a certain aspect.

Waverly on the other hand couldn’t have been more excited Nicole thought. Jumping up and down with a high pitched squeal. “I’ve been wanting to drive this sexy beast since our first date.” 

Nicole decided she was going to open Waverly’s door whether her foot was begging to be amputated or not. “You could have just asked Waves. I would have let you.” 

Shutting the door and watching Waverly adjust the seat and mirrors as she slowly limped her way to the passenger seat. Thankful that she had grabbed her ice pack before leaving the office. 

Settled into the passenger seat, sock and shoe off, ice pack attached, Nicole figures taking two of her painkillers would be adequate enough for the mangled toes. 

“I know you’re excited to drive but I still want to say sorry. I really wanted to whisk you away and that didn’t include you driving to your own surprise.” Nicole said as she put the address into her trucks GPS. 

The small hand on her cheek pulling her closer to the brunette settled her feelings a bit. The slow kiss was a added bonus. There was always little butterflies that erupted in her chest when she kissed Waverly. The slight taste of strawberry chapstick was nice as their lips parted. 

Nicole smiled watching Waverly readjust the seat. Shorter legs barely reaching the gas pedal until Waverly’s knee’s are  _almost_ hitting the wheel. She looks cute all scrunched up like that. Also the painkillers might be making her a little loopy and extra sentimental.

Whatever. Her girlfriend was adorable in her big black truck. 

💘💘💘💘💘

The last hour and a half Nicole successfully dodged each and every one of Waverly’s questions about where they were going and what they were doing. Grateful for the playful conversation as the painkillers were making her a bit drowsy along with the fact the sun had disappeared. The plus side was the throbbing and pain from her toes had subsided at least. 

The best part of Waverly having to drive though was the fact Nicole was able to watch her every expression as their destination came into view. Had she been driving it would have been difficult and dangerous to watch the road  _and_ Waverly’s face at the same time. 

They were far out in the country. The long winding dirt road surrounded by tree’s on either side of the road until the log cabin came into view through the bright headlights. 

Waverly drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she furrowed her eyebrows. “Wow. This is beautiful Nicole. Like really beautiful.”

A loopy smile graced Nicole’s face. “Not as beautiful as you are baby doll.” 

Okay maybe the pills were working a little too well. 

The cute little giggle from Waverly was worth how idiotic she sounded though. Nicole couldn’t wait to show Waverly around as Waverly drives to the front of the cabin. 

“I don’t even want to know how much this cost to rent though. You shouldn’t have Nicole.” Waverly gushed as she turned to face her. 

Rent? 

“This is my place. I told you I had a little place out in the country Waves.” Nicole says confused as she unbuckles her seatbelt.

The slam on the brakes was unexpected. So Nicole wasn’t able to brace her extremely relaxed body in time to not slam into the dashboard. At least it was her shoulder that hit the hard interior. It would absolutely leave a bruise but it wasn’t anything to write home about.

“You said a tiny place in the country! I was expecting a little shack on a little piece of land or something. Not some enchanted fortress with a huge cabin. This is amazing Nicole.” Waverly gasped.

_Good. She hasn’t noticed me slammed against the dash._

Nicole had every intention of getting out of the truck first and opening Waverly’s door for her but before she could Waverly was out of the seat and opening her own door within seconds.

It felt nice to have her door opened actually. So used to doing it for other girlfriends she forgot how nice it was. Waverly looked gorgeous lit up in the moon’s light. Taking Waverly’s outstretched hand to get out of the truck.

“Was my pop’s place.” Nicole said getting out of the truck. “Left it to me in his will. Nice place to come out to when I’m stress- _ughhh_ ”

Waverly had shut the truck door after getting Nicole out of the truck. Except for the fact of her middle finger being between the door and the truck, everything was fine. 

_Just._

_Fine._

Closing her eyes and imaging if she even moved her hand the slightest bit her digit would just fall right off. The sharp burning pain taking her breath away instantly. The nerves in her finger were firing off repeatedly as they sent stabbing and sharp pains, begging Nicole to release her finger from the death trap.

Waverly was staring at the cabin in awe, but turned around quickly at Nicole’s sudden abrupt squeak and cut off sentence. “You alright babe?”

With bulging eyes, deep breathing through clenched teeth, Nicole nods as she slams her back against the truck door to shield the fact her finger was stuck. “Yup. Mmmhmmm. Just forgot my phone in the truck. Gimmie a second.”

With a nod and Waverly turned back around, Nicole quickly opened the door, releasing her probably broken finger.

A quick test and yep. Definitely broken. Holding it close for inspection Nicole can  see  the throbbing of her finger, feel her heartbeat in it. Honestly it looked a little cartoonish and if it wasn’t aching so badly she might even smile at that fact. 

Thank God for her first aid kit in the truck and the painkillers in her pocket. 

At least it didn’t feel as if it needed to be reset. However it was certainly going to bruise and go the way of her poor toes. 

Scrambling quickly through her kit, Nicole is thankful for the finger splints she buys regularly. Never know when you might jam your finger or even break it while climbing. Taping it easily, despite the pain, and adjusting the splint over her long finger Nicole puts the kit away to join Waverly on the front steps. 

Their bags could wait a bit, she was just excited to show Waverly around her little safe haven. She was hoping Waverly wouldn’t notice her finger. Hopefully for a few hours at least. She couldn’t bear the idea of lying to her but also didn’t want to admit Waverly had once again injured her. 

Talk about a catch 22.

The only good thing about her finger was that it wasn’t on her dominant hand. She could be grateful for that at the very least. 

“There’s a lake right through that patch of woods back there. I can’t wait to show you the property in the morning. You’re going to love it.” Nicole gushed as she fumbled with her keys. 

Waverly was excitedly bouncing up and down on her heels. “This is so romantic. Is there a fireplace? Please tell me there’s a fireplace?!”

Naturally Nicole lost her train of thought or really any brain activity at all. The excitement in Waverly’s eyes was breathtaking. Stupidly she lifted her left hand to caress Waverly’s cheek. Only realizing when she felt the splint against her cheek.

“What. What happened to your finger Nicole?”

Instantly Nicole pulled her hand away as she worked on unlocking and opening the door. “Nothing too bad. Kinda slammed it in the door back there.” 

Waverly sighed and softly hit her head on the log cabin. “Oh Nicole. I’m so sorry. Is it okay? Does it hurt?”

Nicole wasn’t sure when unlocking and opening a damn door became rocket science but it seemed above her pay grade at this point. “Hey, no. Don’t hit that cute little head on the house. Please. Look at me. I’m fine. Promise.”

Finally the door opened, Nicole stretching her hand to wave Waverly inside. 

“I’m going to be the death of you Nicole Haught.” Waverly muttered, hunched in on herself as she stepped through the threshold.

Nicole could only laugh at that as she followed Waverly inside. Knowing if she were to die she would walk straight up to God or whichever omnipotent deity greeted her, look them straight in the eye, and say thank you. 

💘💘💘💘💘💘

_February 14th_

Waking up naturally, without any alarms blaring or a loud Wynonna, was heavenly. Cream colored satin sheet pooled around Waverly’s naked body as she sat up. Looking towards the wall beyond ecstatic that the fire in the fireplace hadn’t gone completely out. 

She had been giddy when Nicole gave her the grand tour that ended in the bedroom. Even more exhilarated that there was a actual stone fireplace in the bedroom. 

After eating takeout for dinner on the back deck while stargazing Waverly had insisted on looking through a photo album she had seen on a book shelf. A certain picture of the red head dressed as a cop for a Halloween party had caught her eye. One thing had led to another and she had found herself straddling her girlfriend. 

They had hardly gotten into heavy petting before it became evident to Waverly that Nicole was hiding the amount of pain she was in. Even though Nicole had protested when Waverly pulled away, she knew it was for the best. 

Which was perhaps the reason Waverly found herself extra turned on this morning. The silkiness of the sheet doing  _something_ to her as she turned in the bed to watch the slightly snoring woman next to her. 

Tracing the visible lines of muscle definition with her eyes Waverly bites back a whimper. Waverly had a certain appreciation for every part of Nicole’s body but there was just something about that woman’s back that was just. Wow. 

“Mm, wha’ time issit?” Nicole groggily asked. 

Sleep riddled Nicole always sounded hot and was not helping her current predicament.

Contemplating her answer, Waverly tries for coy. “Ride your face o’clock I think.” 

Go bold or go home right?

The way Nicole looked wide awake within seconds seemed like a win for her. “My favorite time in the whole world.” 

Waverly leaned down to capture Nicole’s lips with her own. Wasting no time deepening it. She was on a mission and Nicole seemed eager with helping her achieve her goal. 

In one swift movement Waverly pushed Nicole flat against the bed and scrambled to take her rightful place on Nicole’s face. 

Except her feet got caught in those damn silky sheets and impatience won out against thinking. Instead of carefully removing said sheets, she kicked out of them in a fury. Which caught her off balance and found her knee connecting with Nicole’s jaw.

It was hard. Even causing pain to her own kneecap. The sound wasn’t pretty either. Almost as if someone had hit a home run with a old timey wooden bat. 

It took her about two seconds of hissing at her own pain before remembering that her knee had connected with Nicole’s jaw. Looking down in horror as she hovered over Nicole’s naked chest. Not able to see the damage she had caused as Nicole had flung both hands to the right side of her face. 

There were obvious tears though. Not from crying but the kind of tears that automatically filled your tear ducts when sudden pain arrives. 

Throwing herself down on the mattress, hands anxiously hovering over Nicole’s face, Waverly half wishes the mattress would just open up and swallow her whole. 

“Baby. Babe. Oh my god. Are you okay?! I’m so sorry.” 

Nicole was making some sort of noise. A groan or a whimper of some type. Which was not helping Waverly feel any better about the situation at hand. She truly was fucking cursed.

“It’s- it’s not broken, right?” Waverly asked. She could feel the lump in her throat but there was no way she was going to cry right now.

Finally after what felt like hours Nicole lifted her hands to reveal a dark red, knee shaped,mark on her jaw. “Mmm no. Not broken.” 

Watching as Nicole tried to stretch her jaw but wince and shudder in pain, which landed heavily on her soul. She was never  _this clumsy_ before Nicole. “Stay here. I’ll get ice!”

Without waiting Waverly dashed out of the room still stark naked. The rest of the house felt ice cold compared to the warm ness the fire had sustained in their room. Working quickly to find a dish towel and fill it with ice cubes before running back to the redhead. 

She would have placed it gently on Nicole’s jaw but second guessed herself before  _carefully_ handing it over to her. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day...” Waverly said with embarrassment written all over her face. “Bet you wished you’d have taken my advice on being miles away from each other.”

Self pity didn’t look good on her but also she didn’t really care if it did.

Removing the ice pack from her jaw Nicole sighed. “There isn’t anywhere else I’d rather be Waves.”

While they hadn’t been dating long, Waverly didn’t know Nicole to be a liar. “How can you even say that. You’ve got broken toes, a finger and now a bruised jaw.” 

Waverly looked away feeling as if she didn’t have the right to look into those beautiful chocolate puppy eyes. Realistically she felt like she didn’t. How can someone constantly hurt the one they lo-like so much? Even if it was accidental, still. 

“Hey. Waves. Can you look at me. Please?” Nicole whispered. Probably because her jaw hurt.

Barely lifting her eyes Waverly met the request. Those damn chocolate eyes were filled with such affection it was breathtaking. 

Sitting up Nicole reaches for Waverly’s hand. “I can say that because I want to be around you. All the time. No matter what.”

With so much sincerity behind those words and the warmth and fondness spilling out of Nicole’s eyes it was easy to believe her. It was easy to do anything with Nicole really. Except around holidays. Even stupid made up ones like Valentines Day. 

“Now why don’t you get in that gigantic bathtub and relax. I’ll make us some breakfast and we can head to the lake before I take you to your gift.” Nicole said.

If anyone should be in the tub relaxing and getting breakfast made it was clearly obvious it should be the one with broken toes and a finger. And also a very bruised jaw. 

Waverly sighed. “You relax and let me-“

“No.” Nicole interrupted. “I wasn’t able to drive you here. Please just let me make my gorgeous girlfriend breakfast. I’m fine. Promise.” 

It was hard to deny Nicole anything, ever, and she seemed really intent on fixing her breakfast. Nicole was the one who was getting injured but if this was something she  _really_ wanted to do then Waverly would let her. She’d just pout and feel sorry for herself in the tub the whole time. 

Not that self pity would fix anything.

“Alright. Promise me you’ll stop if you start hurting though.” 

“Promise.” Nicole smiled. 

Carefully,  _very carefully_ ,  Waverly leaned forward to press a extra light kiss to the angry red mark on Nicole’s jaw. The heat of Nicole’s skin lingering on Waverly’s lips. Heat being from inflammation instead of arousal but, hey, what could she do about it now. 

💘💘💘💘💘

An hour and a half later, breakfast eaten and dishes cleared, Waverly was excited to take a tour of the property in the daylight. Nicole was barely limping, finger was nicely splint up and the redness on her jaw had faded. There was a slight bruising but barely noticeable. 

It was like she was injury free. 

She wasn’t but it was like she was at least.

The walk through the woods was lovely. No snow in sight in this part of the country. The tree’s were mostly bare from the winter but with spring quickly approaching, the beginnings of new life were evident. 

Different variation of winter flowers were still flourishing through the open wood expanse. Waverly mentally reminding herself to pick a Snapdragon for Nicole on the way back from the lake. Sure they were already Nicole’s flowers but it would be a cute little gesture none the less. 

As they walked hand in hand talking animatedly about nothing in particular, Waverly stops in her tracks at the sound of a wood pecker. Quietly getting Nicole’s attention she points to a nearby tree that the noisy bird was working on. 

Black and white patterned feathers lining the birds back, with a vibrant red strip on its head. The bird was magnificent. How it used it’s beak to break through the tough exterior of the tree. As an animal lover and nature enthusiast she really couldn’t help but to smile and feel love for the bird. 

Eventually after staring at the woodpecker for a few minutes they continued on their path, as the woods opened up to a gorgeous lake with a dock. Complete with a kayak, canoe and a row boat all tied to the deck. 

Slowly they made their way to the deck, both sitting so their feet were dangling  _just_ above the surely freezing water. 

Waverly peered over the edge noticing little minnows and a turtle swimming happily along. Nicole’s hideaway was a little slice of heaven for Waverly’s hippy heart. 

“Thanks for bringing me here.” Waverly whispered, afraid to break the quiet ambiance. “It’s truly gorgeous.” 

There was a hum of acknowledgment as Nicole stood up. Non splinted hand digging into her front pocket revealing random looking pellets. Throwing them in the water, Waverly notices fish swarming to gulp down the treats. 

A giggle escapes her throat and Waverly feels a small tug on her heart. “Can we take the rowboat out?”

While it was still a little chilly, Waverly was sure that if Nicole was rowing she would eventually shed the jacket she was wearing. So it would be a  _ amazing  _ view watching Nicole’s muscles flex with each row. Also she wanted to be in the middle of the lake and take in all of its glory. But also...muscles.

It looked like sorrow and regret in Nicole’s eyes as she answered. “Not today. We’ve gotta head back soon to make our reservation. I promise we can go out tomorrow though. Or maybe even later tonight. Star gaze in the middle of the lake.”

The playful pout Waverly sported earned her a light kiss as Nicole helped her up from her sitting position on the dock. Without thinking Waverly shot up, locking her hands behind Nicole’s neck. Capturing vanilla flavored lips in a heated kiss. Tongue tracing Nicole’s lips before gaining access to paradise. 

Lips gliding messily and heated, Waverly can only thank the lord that she hadnt accidentally pushed Nicole into the lake. With her luck she’s unsure of how it didn’t happen but grateful none the less. 

Finally parting for oxygen if nothing less, Nicole was nearly breathless. “Hold that thought til later. We’ve really got to get a move on.” 

A small peck later and they were back on the path to the house. Waverly nearly forgetting her plan of picking Nicole one of her own Snapdragon flowers until they came into view. 

Reluctantly releasing Nicole’s warm soft hand, Waverly skips to the flowers. Studying them until she see’s a red-orange one that closely resembled the redheads hair. 

So of course she picked that one. 

The smile revealing those dangerous dimples Nicole flaunted had Waverly happy about her choice of picking a flower for her girl. 

Until Nicole brought it to her nose to smell it at least.

Waverly saw it before Nicole did. As Nicole’s eyes were lightly closed to get the full effect of smelling the flower. 

A bee.

A bee now on Nicole’s nose. 

A bee that now has plunged its stinger into the very tip of Nicole’s nose.

It seemed to happen in slow motion but too fast for Waverly to _utter_ _a single word_.  She could only wait for the disastrous outcome that was quickly approaching. 

“Ow...oww. Okay, ouch!” Nicole shouted as she flung the bee off her nose with the back of her hand, dropping the flower as well. 

Waverly felt sadness for the bee as it was on its way to death now. If only it hadn’t felt that sweet and loving Nicole was a threat. It wouldn’t have ripped apart its lower body and be dying slowly. 

While on the other hand Nicole wouldn’t be stomping her good foot on the ground as if it would  _stomp out_ the pain of the sting. 

Maybe a voodoo doll of her would be better. It would make more sense at least. 

What had she done so wrong in her life for all these little disasters to happen to her, or more accurately, to Nicole. 

Waverly was kind. Helping the elderly cross the street. Tutoring classmates in History if they needed extra help in class. Going out of her way to be nice. Where the hell was all the good karma she  _**knows**_ she has stored up somewhere. Was it in a mason jar and she’s supposed to find the magical jar and release the lid?!

“It stings like a bitch!” Nicole said while rubbing the tip of her nose raw. 

Slowly Waverly makes her way over towards the rightfully so frustrated redhead. “Let me see if the stinger is out.” 

Nicole nodded as she bent down to Waverly’s height. A pout displayed on her face. Nicole was cute even with a slightly swollen red nose. 

Maybe for Halloween she’d dress up as Rudolph in honor of this particular situation they have found themselves in. Then again Halloween was a holiday, perhaps they should just stay in and bubble proof the house. 

Eyeing the barely visible stinger on the tip of Nicole’s nose, Waverly carefully removes it. Leaving a light kiss in its place. 

“Come on. We’ll get you your anti drowsy Benadryl from your kit.” Waverly mumbled. 

A bee?

Like, seriously, a bee?

It must have been a rebel bee. Out to cause trouble. It was normally too cold for bee’s to be out flying around. They’re supposed to be resting and sleeping at these temperatures. 

It would’ve just her luck that a rebel bee decided to be hanging out in the  exact same flower she had picked for her wonderful girlfriend. 

Because why not? 

“Stupid bee.” Waverly whispered.

It was quiet in the woodland path. No chirping birds or buzzing of bees.  _Because god damnit they were NOT supposed to be out right now!!_ The tree’s didn’t dare to move their branches, that beautiful wood pecker even stopped pecking. 

They all felt Waverly’s embarrassment and anxious feeling bubbling under the surface.  _Stupid intuitive nature_. 

Even Nicole was oddly quiet. Usually at this point she would be trying to get Waverly to realize this newest injury wasn’t exactly her fault. No one would have suspected a bee would be hidden in the stunning flower.

But Nicole wasn’t doing that. 

She was just...quiet.

Shyly Waverly chances a look behind her. The sight making her stop in her tracks. 

Nicole was smiling. She had recovered her flower that had been dropped in haste with the bee sting. 

Slender pale fingers tracing the outline of the petals. Bringing the flower up slowly, eying it cautiously, still she breathes in deep, the smile on her face growing wider. 

Nicole didn’t care that she was stung by a bee. What Nicole cares about was the action and the affection of what the flower meant. 

That’s just who Nicole was. 

Nicole also happened to slightly run into Waverly since she was still stopped in her tracks. Waverly let out a giggle, taking Nicole’s flower and placing it gently behind her ear. 

Taking a second to size up the swollen red nose before taking Nicole’s hand in her’s. If Nicole was okay with a rebel bee stinging her nose, then Waverly could be okay with it. 

Sometimes silence isn’t all that bad...

💘💘💘💘💘

After two anti drowsy benadryl’s, an insistence to bring a heavier jacket, and Nicole assuring Waverly that she could drive, they were off. 

Waverly still had no idea what they were about to get into. Or further more, what injuries Waverly could summon upon Nicole accidentally. 

She trusted Nicole without a doubt. It was more of the fact that she didn’t trust herself. If a simple flower could cause injury then who knows what else could happen. 

Nicole on the other hand, looked so unbothered it was almost annoying. Okay maybe not annoying but eerie at least. How could she be so calm and unbothered. 

Nicole had been poked in the eye with a stick, had scalding hot chocolate spilled on her hand, been thrown off a snowmobile. A  _freaking tree_ had even landed on her. And that was only in their first date. Not including the disasters of the last few days.

Yet there Nicole was one hand on the steering wheel and one hand lazily holding Waverly’s. Drawing random nonsense with her thumb. 

No anxiety running through her veins. Not a care in the world really. At least that’s what it seemed like to her. 

A lazy smile graced Nicole’s face as she turned down a dirt road. That was one of Waverly’s favorite smiles. It didn’t quite show the deep dimples she loved so much, but it was a smile that emerged when she was happy. 

Waverly was the reason for that lazy smile. Which made her love it even more.

Gazing just past Nicole’s smile and out the window, Waverly gasps at the sight. 

No. 

There was no way. 

_Hot Air Balloon Rides_

“Nicole...are we..”

Nicole smiled even deeper. “Going up in a hot air ballon? Yeah. We are.”

A shriek of excitement and a few bounces in her seat, kind of like a child who ate too much candy and drank an obscene amount of soda, Waverly presses her body against the middle console to peer out Nicole’s window.

Three separate balloons were suspended in the air. As if someone had just plucked them from the ground and placed them delicately in the sky. 

It was a beautiful and mesmerizing sight. There was even a rainbow balloon in the air. Her heart easily doubling the pace of normal. 

“How?” Waverly asked as Nicole backed her truck into a parking spot. “Where’d you even find this place?”

The sly smirk on Nicole’s face was hot. “Friend of mine. Met at a gay club years ago. Taught her how to rock climb and now I get free balloon rides whenever I want.” 

Nicole sure did have a lot of friends. Sky diving friend, hot air balloon friend. Maybe she had a cruise ship friend. One could only hope anyway. 

Hand in hand they made their way to the office. Nicole introducing Waverly to her friend, Eliza. 

Eliza seemed a little too friendly. Waverly hoping to discuss just how ‘friendly’ they were back in the day before the days end. 

Looking out the office window as Nicole and Eliza caught up, watching the beginnings of a hot air balloon take off, is when it hit her. 

They would be three thousand feet in the air. Not strapped into anything. Wearing only a helmet each. 

Nicole was for sure going to fly over the edge and tumble to her death. No doubt about it. That would just be her ‘luck’. 

“Nicole.” Waverly sort of shouted, interrupting the two women’s conversation. “We can  _**not**_ go up there.”

Nicole looked surprised, looking between Eliza and Waverly before hastily making her way over to her. “What? Why? What’s going on?”

“You’re gonna fall out.” Waverly harshly whispered. “Look at the incidents that have happened. Is it really safe for us to go up together?”

A chuckle leaving Nicole’s pretty lips was not what she expected. Nicole’s strong yet soft hands found their way to her shoulders. Grounding her. Slightly.

“Hey. No. We won’t go up if your scared or anything like that.” Nicole started “However, if you’re protesting it just because you think something bad is going to happen. I promise you we will be extra careful. Okay?”

Waverly scoffed at the thought of her being scared of going up in one. She wasn’t scared. She was worried about Nicole’s safety. Period.

Taking a deep breath Waverly nodded. Thank God for yoga and meditation. Breathing techniques calmed her down when she was being a  _little crazy_. 

Eliza moved from her position to accompany the two women. “We all good? You guys ready?” 

Nicole took another moment to look Waverly in the eyes. Another nod from Waverly and Nicole smiled before gently taking her hand. “Ready to go.”

Eliza was taking them up personally. In her own private balloon. Now Waverly really was starting to suspect they had been a lot more than  _friends_.  Once again that conversation would have to take place at another time. 

In no time Waverly found herself in the basket of the hot air balloon, Nicole right by her side, helmet in place and Eliza asking if they were ready. 

_Ride or Die. Amiright?_

One overly enthusiastic nod from Nicole and one anxious half nod from Waverly, Eliza pulls the knob to the lever, blowing heat into the ballon. 

Nicole stumbles just slightly into Waverly as the balloon slowly lifts off the ground. Which is exactly the kind of thing that Waverly was worried about. 

Stumbling, falling, being thrown out of the wicket basket to her death.

Just normal things people think about.

Waverly knew that Nicole could sense the anxiety creeping over her. Nicole pulled Waverly into her chest, slowly pulling her to the edge of the basket. “Look how beautiful it is Waves.”

Slowly opening her eyes Waverly holds tightly to Nicole. She’s not afraid to look at them ascending into the air, more of Nicole falling to the ground. A warm kiss to her temple settles her nerves slightly and she releases her death grip on Nicole. More like a suffocating grip now instead.

It really was a magical feeling. Going up in the air so slowly, almost not feeling it at all, slowly but surely she just cuddled into Nicole’s side. No longer feeling the need to keep her locked in place. 

“This is magical.” Waverly sighed. “Sorry for being a total spaz in the office before.” 

Spaz. Was she actually being a spaz before or was she just overly worried. I mean, who wouldn’t be, right?

Nicole shifted, placing both hands on the railing of the wicker basket. Making Waverly just a little bit uneasy. “You weren’t a spaz babe. Just worried, I get it, I’d be the same way.” 

Okay well why don’t you back away from the railing then?

Nicole peered over, Waverly was pretty sure her whole upper body was hanging out of the basket. “C’mere and take a look how high we are.” 

Tentatively Waverly obliged, not being quite the daredevil Nicole was, but enough to peek over to see just how high they had gotten. 

Looking down kinda made her feel a bit dizzy. Stomach churning just a little as she brought her body and head back in the basket. Much rather enjoying the view outwards than downwards. Nicole might be a little bit of a maniac for how long she basically hung out of the basket. 

Waverly really liked that about Nicole, the adventurous side of her, normally anyway. However with this damn ‘holiday curse’ looming over their head she would much rather Nicole be a  _little less_ adventurous. 

Reaching the three thousand foot limit Nicole gets herself all the way back in the basket much to Waverly’s relief. Her stomach still churning away making her feel the tiniest bit sick. 

“We are so high right now.” Nicole gushed. “Ever kiss anyone three thousand feet in the air?”

Rolling her eyes because Waverly knew that Nicole knew she had never. That wasn’t Nicole’s smoothest line but, whatever, she still wanted to kiss her gorgeous girlfriend. In a hot air balloon. It was romantic, okay?

Nicole placed her hands on Waverly’s hips. Head ducking down enough, just about to capture her lips....

Waverly didn’t feel it coming. Honestly she didn’t. 

It was too late and there was no escape.

It registered in her mind the second it was happening. 

She was throwing up on her girlfriend. 

All over Nicole’s new white winter jacket. 

Those homemade vegan blueberry waffles and vegan bacon did not look as appetizing on Nicole’s jacket as they did on the plate this morning. 

Out of instinct Nicole leapt back. Thankfully not tumbling over the edge and falling to her death, although Waverly was wishing that she could just jump off and never have to deal with this situation. Ever.

Nicole looked down at her jacket in disgust as it was painted grayish blue. Shucking it off fast while gagging. 

Which made Waverly feel even worse.

It’s not like she didn’t know vomit smelled disgusting but hearing Nicole gag over it made her even more repulsed with herself. Dropping to her butt, hands covering her face, she begins to cry. 

Quickly Nicole was at her side, minus the vomit jacket, rubbing her back and trying to coax her out of hiding. “Baby. Babe. Are you okay? Do you feel sick?”

Jesus Christ Nicole was a absolute fucking Saint. 

The woman just got projectile vomited all over and instead of worrying about herself, there she was worrying over her instead. 

Without lifting her hands Waverly mumbled. “Got dizzy looking down.” 

“Oh baby. I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Nicole asked. The sound of Nicole’s feet squishing in her puke was nauseating. 

Okay? Physically sure. Mentally, fuck no. They were trapped three thousand feet in the air with puke in the basket. Embarrassment didn’t even cover how she felt. 

“Don’t hide from me, please, look I got rid of the jacket. No more puke.” Nicole half joked with another awfully timed squish of her feet. 

Eliza.

For half a minute Waverly had forgotten there was another person with them. Another person who just witnessed throw up flying out of her mouth onto the redhead. 

That was it. She was throwing herself overboard. 

“How can you be this sweet to me after I just did that?” Waverly whispered. “I’m a mess.”

Nicole crouched down to her level. “In sickness and health right?” 

“That’s if you’re married.” Waverly grumbled. 

Laughing Nicole reaches out gently touching Waverly’s hands. Physically asking her to stop hiding. “Yeah well, I’m hoping one day.” 

Instantly Waverly’s hands flew away from her face. Concerned chocolate eyes meeting her tear soaked ones. “What?!”

“I’m not asking or anything. Just saying you feel like  _the one_ to me. Now I just sound stupid. Probably scaring you away.” Nicole rambled.

“No.” Waverly shouted a little too loudly for the right space. “You’re not scaring me. That’s how I feel too.” 

This was all a little too serious and romantic to be going on surrounded by vomit but Waverly only thought about that for a moment...or three. 

“Yeah?” Nicole asked cautiously with a smile. 

Waverly nodded. “Yes. Which is a little scary but I like how you scare me.” 

The head tilt Nicole gave was super cute. “I scare you?” 

“I fell off your dumb rock climbing wall because you waved at me Nicole. I’m a absolute mess around any holiday because I’m so nervous to mess this up. You are the scariest thing I have ever done. Pun intended.” Waverly confessed. 

“Don’t call my wall dumb. God I want to kiss you so bad.” Nicole laughed.

For a split second Waverly half forgot she had thrown up. Wanting nothing more than to kiss the redhead as well. Stupid stupid puke mouth. 

Finally after minor coaxing Nicole was able to convince Waverly to stand up and at least enjoy the rest of the ride and the view they had. 

First she apologized profusely to Eliza about the vomit in her personal basket, to which Eliza joked that Nicole would clean it out for her, then she cuddled up into Nicole, mouth shut because no one likes puke breath and watched the horizon as the balloon made its way to the ground. 

Watching Nicole tip Eliza with a couple big bills and carefully putting her puke jacket in a garbage bag, Waverly can’t help but swoon. 

Seriously who swoons over someone putting a puke jacket in a garbage bag. Waverly. She does. 

Waverly has never been happier to be overly obsessed with dental hygiene as she pulls out her spare toothbrush and toothpaste from her purse. Taking a swig of water from her bottle before frantically trying to brush away any remnants of throw up. 

Sexy, right? 

After a thorough brushing and a hefty swig of the travel size mouthwash she kept handy as well, Waverly deemed herself kissable once again. 

Just in time for Nicole to sidle up beside her. Shoes changed because who wants puke on the interior carpet of their car, nobody does. 

“Feeling better?” Nicole asked. 

Actions speak louder than words. Waverly had always been more of a shower than a teller. 

Waverly also had this holiday curse following her around and instead of kissing Nicole like she had planned, her teeth clacked against Nicole’s lip. Splitting it instantly. Blood trickling down right away and Nicole hissing in pain. 

“I’m seriously going to kill whoever has this god damn voodoo doll of me.” Waverly screamed into the sky. 

💘💘💘💘💘💘

The remainder of Valentines Day consisted of getting drunk and spilling secrets when they arrived back to Nicole’s cabin. It wasn’t exactly romantic but Waverly had insisted, and who was Nicole to deny Waverly anything? 

She understood it. Waverly was undeniably frightened of further injuring her. Not that Nicole was against that or anything but still, she’s take almost any injury Waverly would accidentally give her if it meant she could be with her. 

They talked about losing their virginity’s and when they first realized they were attracted to the same sex. 

They didn’t ask each other their ‘number’ and for that Nicole was grateful. She had her fair share of random hook ups while traveling. She’d grown up since then though. 

Waverly even subtly asked if Eliza was ever more than just a ‘friend.’ 

Nicole couldn’t stop laughing after that. Until Waverly started to get a little annoyed at her for it. Blondes were never her type though. Always preferring brunettes. She winked after that to seal the deal. 

After way too much to drink and slurring their words they had made it to bed. Waverly had fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow. Nicole on the other hand stayed up a bit longer. Still so thankful to be able to call Waverly her girlfriend. Even if she was  _slightly_ _clumsy_ around the holidays. 

Waking up this morning though Nicole wondered if the ‘Holiday Curse’ was over. Valentines Day certainly was so it should be, right? 

Not that she actually believed in the curse but it was kind of funny to put a name to the mishaps that happened. She was sure Wynonna would get a kick out of the whole deal. Knowing that even though Waverly was beyond embarrassed about everything that she would eventually give in and tell her sister everything. 

Nicole laughed lightly, not wanting to wake the woman still asleep next to her, wondering why Waverly liked to torture herself by telling Wynonna about the misfortunes and injuries sustained. 

Getting out of the bed as quietly as she could, Nicole made her way to the kitchen to start making a picnic basket lunch. She had promised Waverly she’d take her out on the lake today and Nicole did not break promises. 

It was a roomy enough row boat as well. If Waverly was up for it Nicole would be more than willing to christen it. 

Lost in her slightly x-rated thoughts Nicole jumped a bit when small arms wrapped around her waist. 

“What are you doing?” Waverly asked with a laugh. 

Nicole turned to embrace the shorter woman. “Besides getting scared to death? Making a picnic for our boating adventure.” 

Waverly pouted as her fingers skirted across Nicole’s chest. “I was kinda hoping you’d come back to bed.” 

While Nicole would love nothing more than to do so she had  _promised_ the row boating. “After we boat. If we get back into bed we will not leave it for the rest of the day.” 

Hearing Waverly’s breath hitch was music to her ears. Also between her legs but that would unfortunately have to wait. 

Nicole liked to tease by nature. She just couldn’t help it when she leaned in close to Waverly’s ear and whispered. “Besides I’m hoping I’ll have you _screaming my name_ on the boat.” 

💘💘💘💘💘

“ _ **NICOLE**_..!!”  Waverly screamed out in the middle of the lake. 

Except it wasn’t in pleasure. 

Waverly had been whispering Nicole’s name in pleasure. Along with expletives and even some random words in Latin. Until her leg had cramped slightly over Nicole’s shoulder. She only meant to adjust it slightly...not meaning to hit the oar at all...

It happened pretty quickly. The oar swinging fast and hard. Right into the back of Nicole’s head. Nicole crumpled backwards and Waverly was screaming her name. Until Nicole opened her eyes and started laughing. 

Waverly didn’t know if Nicole was concussed or what. She wasn’t sure what Nicole found so funny about this situation. 

“Maybe the ‘Holiday Curse’ lasts a day afterwards too.” Nicole chuckled. 

Waverly insisted on taking Nicole to the hospital. Concussions were nothing to laugh about. Even if she was utterly embarrassed as Nicole explained  _exactly_ how she ended up with an oar to the back of the head. 

Nicole was in good spirits though. Waverly was sure that Nicole was some sort of Saint. How she could think Waverly was  _the one_ after being caused bodily harm during the holidays was beyond her. 

She was just lucky Nicole wanted her. No matter what. No matter what this ‘Holiday Curse’ had in store for them. Nicole was her’s. 

Waverly just hoped St Patrick’s Day would take it easy on them.... 

**Author's Note:**

> Nicole is a Saint! Who also probably has a extremely large pain tolerance. 
> 
> Clumsy Waverly tried to warn Nicole but the two lovebirds just couldn’t stay away. 
> 
> Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
